World Cafe
by lil-sakura423
Summary: It all started with a simple surprise party. But now the favor has to be repaid. Around the world. With different flavors. USXUK series. Read and Review Please! :D
1. Chocolate Peppermint Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...but I do love them!

A special thanks to Hidekazu-sensei, my editor Hoshiko, and the people at Coffee-Mate for giving me these delicious ideas :)

* * *

Chocolate Peppermint Cream

"So be sure to keep him busy until the time in which I told you," the thick British accent whispered into the telephone. The smell of charcoal filled his nostrils as he continued to prepare the grill.

"Of course," the receiver spoke back to him. "You can count on me."

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It had been so long since he had been to America. Without Alfred. He stretched, running his tired hands through his messy blond hair. It was hotter than he expected. Then again it was July.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" a soft man's voice came from behind him.

Turning around he saw Nihon standing there, a small smile on his face. Dressed in swim trunks and a tank top, he scooted closer to the flaming grill, even though it was making him sweat more.

"No," Arthur smiled placing his hands on his hips. "I can do it. Besides you're a guest, you shouldn't be working."

"Heh," was all that came out of his mouth as he turned around looking at the completely decorated backyard. "I'm sure America-kun will appreciate all that you've done for him so far."

Arthur scoffed and placed the lid back on the grill. "If you want to believe that then go ahead. But as his best friend I'm sure you know just how much of a brat he can really be."

Kiku laughed and shook his head. "You give me too much credit Igirisu-san. But I must say, if anyone did this for my birthday," he said doing a 360. "I would be way more than grateful."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED~!" the staff of the fancy French restaurant smiled, setting the small stack of red, white and blue cupcakes in front of him.

"I," he started and then looked down at the table through his glasses. His blue eyes finding their way to the kitchen door that burst open. "I don't know what to say."

Francis made his way over to the table carrying a bucket and a wine bottle. Dressed in his white chef's suit, he grinned scanning over the suit that he let Alfred borrow. "Say thank you of course."

Alfred laughed and picked up a cupcake twirling it in his hand. "Thank you? But why? I mean what possessed you to even do this for me?"

Francis laughed and handed him the wine bottle. "Pop the cork. We might be here for a while."

Arthur nodded and handed him the spatula. "Fine. If you want to make them that bad then I guess I have no right to stop you."

Kiku smiled and took it pushing Arthur away from the food. "Right..." He then, feeling bad, handed him the phone. "How about you make some phone calls and figure out who is bringing what. That way, if need be, we can make sure we have all of his favorites."

Arthur nodded as he took the phone and slowly made his way back to Alfred's summer home. He knew that Alfred always kept his homes stocked. So he would check to see what exactly he had to work with first. Opening the refrigerator he saw the entire grocery section.

There literally was no room to even put a pea in there. If he were to try and move anything the whole fridge would collapse or burst. He chuckled. "Figures." Looking over to the door he saw the various drinks, condiments and toppings. But one that stood out the most actually surprised him. So much so that he had even almost forgotten that day.

* * *

"Peppermint chocolate?" Alfred asked looking from the whipped cream can to Arthur. "I swear you British have the weirdest taste in food."

Arthur glanced over to him and grinned. "Well at least I don't have a diet of grease covered batter."

Alfred laughed and shook the can spraying a line of the minty green cream on Arthur's face.

"Oy! What was that for?"

Alfred smiled and leaned over licking the cream off of Arthur's cheek, enjoying not only the taste but the sudden redness that came to his cheeks. "Sorry," he said licking his lips a little and picking up his coffee mug. "I just wanted to see how it would taste on you." He could sense it. The wanting. The lust that he was throwing at him. Why else would HE of all people bring over whipped cream when he was only "visiting" for the afternoon?

Arthur refused to look at him and stared down at his tea. "W-why would you..."

Alfred shrugged and closed his eyes lifting the mug to his lips. He could play along. But he wasn't going to lie to his own desires. He wanted him too. And bad. "I just figured it would taste better on you than in coffee or tea any day," he said before opening his eyes looking directly at him. "Then again, any liquid from or on you," He scooted closer to him. "Tastes good to me."

Arthur stood up abruptly and turned quickly towards the door. "I have...to...bathroom."

Alfred knew that was a lie. For two reasons. He usually used that excuse to try to escape from him when he was feeling embarrassed. That and...he was walking in the opposite direction of the nearest bathroom. He sighed and stood up walking after him into the other room. Grabbing Arthur's arm he pulled him closer to him wrapping his arms around his waist as his chest pressed against his back. "You know," he started as he caressed his lips around his right ear. "The bathroom is the other way."

Arthur looked around the living room and then to the stairs that led to the top floor. "Well how do you know if I wanted to use that one? I actually quite prefer the bathroom on the second floor. It's bigger and..."

Alfred grinned pushing Arthur over the back side of the couch. "For some reason...I can't help but not believe you."

Arthur willingly allowed his body to fall to Alfred's command. He couldn't help but smile as he had wanted his attention the entire afternoon. He turned his head to look back at him as he felt Alfred's hand creep past his belt loop. "And yet...you still won't let me go?"

Alfred unbuttoned his pants with one hand and Arthur's with the other. A skill he had mastered due to practice. "Because I know," he said as he pulled not only his bottoms but Arthur's off as well. "Just what it is you need to release."

Arthur turned around practically ripping the shirt that covered the biceps he loved to touch. "And what is that? Mr. Know-It-All," he teased.

Alfred laughed a little slipping his hands under Arthur's shirt as if came off smoothly. Pressing Arthur's lips against his own, he moaned into the kiss feeling Arthur's hand slid between his legs. "Arthur," he said softly letting his own fingers slid down Arthur's back side.

* * *

"Arthur...Arthur...ENGLAND!"

Arthur shook his head, snapping back to reality and looked behind him.

There Russia was standing, holding the coat that he was about to hang up in the closet, and with a very confused look on his face. "It's not good to space out in front of the refrigerator. Wouldn't want you getting sick da?" Ivan smiled hanging his coat up in the hallway closet.

Arthur looked down at the can and quickly put it back in the door slot. He closed the door and looked down at his bare feet. How long had he been standing there?

"Ah...right? When did you get here?"

Ivan looked up at the kitchen clock and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe ten or so minutes ago," He nodded pulling the multiple bottles of vodka from his coat pockets and set them on the counter. "I brought vodka!"

Arthur smiled nervously and looked at the stack of liquor. "Ah...great. Did you come alone?"

"Of course not. It's America's birthday da? Nee-chan, Imouto-chan and Toris were invited. So I brought them along."

Arthur looked back at the fridge. "Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"Aiyah!" the thickly accented voice came from the back porch. "Where am I going to put all of this fried rice and egg rolls?"

Kiku pointed to the kitchen. "Igirisu-san is in there. He should know how to keep it warm and all."

Seeing the slight confusion on his face on his face, Ivan nodded and sighed. "And of course Yao is here."

Arthur slapped both of his cheeks trying to wake himself up. It was no wonder that he was spacing out everywhere. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. Thanks to this buffoon that he cared so much about to throw a party for.

"Arthur doesn't care about me. If he did he would have been here by now!" Alfred glared angrily at Francis as he pushed the plate of cupcakes away from him.

Francis smiled nervously and looked to the clock. It was already two in the afternoon. How long did he need? "Listen...I'm sure whatever is keeping him is important. You just have to be a little more patient."

Alfred stood up and rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Francis asked nervously. "Cause he can show up at ANY moment."

Alfred sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom," he admitted and began walking towards the back.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Francis pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Arthur's number.

"Nii-san! NII-SAN! Let's go swimming together!"

Arthur shook his head glad that he didn't have to deal with whatever was going on in the backyard. Hearing his phone he put his pen down and raised an eyebrow. "France?" He shook his head answering it. "Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Francis asked as he kept watch on the bathroom doors.

"Sorry...I got a little distracted with something," he said looking out the back window as random Russian music began playing.

"Well you had better hurry up because he is not a very happy camper right now."

"What did you do to him? I told you to keep him entertained!"

"Well if the kid wasn't expecting you to come then..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPECTING ME! I never told you to make up a lie to him!" he yelled into the phone. "How long ago did you tell him this!"

Francis looked at his watch and laughed nervously. "About two hours ago."

Arthur hung up the phone. At this rate he would have been better off just calling Alfred and telling him to come home. Even if all the guests haven't arrived. He walked out towards the back yard and cleared his throat.

Kiku turned his head and placed the cover down over the grill and walked over. "Igirisu-san...you look upset. Is everything okay?"

"No," Arthur said bluntly and looked over to the small Asian man. "Alfred is not happy right now because France ruined the plan. Keeping him cooped up...somewhere!"

Kiku patter his shoulder and nodded. "Look let's just calm down and think of something," he said taking a deep breath and placing his finger on his chin. "Ah. I got it. Ludwig and Veneciano are on their way. Maybe we can ask them to pick him up on their way over?"

Arthur tapped Kiku's shoulder hard and nodded before searching for his phone. "I swear you are brilliant at times."

Germany couldn't believe he actually had been bribed into going to this "party". He and Alfred weren't even friends and yet here he was making his way over to the idiot's place. He looked down at his phone answering it with a huff.

"Ludwig? Oh thank God you answered! I need you to do me a huge favor."

"That being? I mean it's bad enough that I'm wasting a perfectly good Saturday to come across the ocean just to watch that idiot stuff his face with..."

"Look. If you could just get over to France's place and pick him up? I would really appreciate it."

"France's? Why is he there? Shouldn't he be at his own party?"

"Long story. I just need someone I can trust to not screw this up."

"I hate to say this but I am already halfway there," he said a grin coming to his face. "Although Veneciano hasn't left yet. Something about needing more time to finish the perfect present. How about you call him?" he suggested and then hung up the phone laughing to himself about the many things that could now go wrong.

"What? You've got to be..." hearing the click of the phone he growled and walked back into the house. How could he entrust Italy with this job? Of all the nations? "What do I have to lose? He is my only hope now..." he said to himself before dialing the next number.

"Hello?" Alfred sighed as he continued to pace back and forth within the empty restaurant.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a familiar Italian accent yelled cheerfully into his ear.

"Ah..." he blinked not really expecting the phone call at all but smiled and laughed. "Thank you. I wasn't expecting any phone calls at all."

"Well of course you were! It is your birthday after all. Where are you?" he asked as he continued to sculpt the spaghetti mold of Alfred.

"At France's restaurant. Don't ask me why but..." he stopped, hearing the other line beep in. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hold on for a second," he said as he pushed the call waiting button on his phone? "Ve?"

"Ah. So you are still alive. Please tell me you haven't left for the party yet," Arthur begged.

"I haven't left yet?" he said curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"No...I need you to do me a favor. Could you by any chance pick Alfred up and bring him here?"

"Pick him up? Oh! I'm on the other line with him right now!"

"DON'T say anything about the party! Just get him and say you want to give him his present at his summer home or something. Okay?"

"Right," he said before clicking over. "Alfred?"

"Yes? Well I have to go but thank you for calling me I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm coming to pick you up right now. So don't go anywhere!"

"You're what? Wait...hold on!" he said before sighing and hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Francis asked sitting up in his chair.

"Veneciano. Said something about coming to pick me up so...I guess I'll wait for him to get here."

France looked to his phone wanting to ask Arthur if this was a part of the plan. But alas he couldn't. At least not with Alfred in the room. And there was no way he could leave him alone just in case he tried to escape. "I see. Well maybe we can ask him what's going on when he gets here," he said as he at least planned on it. "In the mean time. Want to try our new peppermint chocolate tea?"

Alfred couldn't help but smile and nodded. "Yeah...I would."

Francis smiled and stood up. "Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

* * *

"When have...I ever said no to you?" Arthur whispered as he felt the fingers push deep inside of him. "How could I...say no?"

Alfred smiled, letting himself slightly widen the hole for better usage later. "You couldn't. I just wanted...to hear you say it."

"Say no?" Arthur whispered biting his lower lip a little as he buried his nose into Alfred's neck as he felt the fingers quickly replaced with something thicker.

Alfred let out a sigh of, what seemed, relief as his hands clenched Arthur's side. Pushing himself deeper into him his free hand moved in between Arthur's legs playing with what called for attention. "My name."

Arthur tilted his head back as he wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. Almost as if holding on for dear life. "A...what?"

Alfred licked his way up Arthur's chest to his neck before nibbling on his ear. "Say it," he said before thrusting into him again. "My name."

Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine as he arched his back feeling the double pleasure that Alfred was giving him. "And why...why should I...give you the satisfaction?"

"Because," he whispered licking around his earlobe. "You love to say it. And I," he said before picking up the pace on his hand feeling the warm liquid begin to seep out. "Love hearing you say it."

Arthur couldn't control himself as he felt Alfred's pace quicken. He pulled Alfred as close to him as he could before passionately kissing him on the lips; loving the feel of his tongue rubbing against his own. "Alfred," he whispered into the kiss. "Alfred," he said louder as he tilted his head back again. "Alfred!" he yelled into the large living room space, hoping it would echo.

* * *

"ALFRED!"

The loud voice in his ear shocked him back to reality as the smell of mint chocolate filled his nostrils. He looked down from the table and then up at the concerned, red headed Italian that was staring him in the face.

"Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?" he asked laughing a little as he sat down next to him.

"Ah...yeah I guess I fell asleep there for a minute."

"No worries. I figured you must have been tired. I mean what with your birthday par-"

Francis quickly covered his mouth and laughed. "Anyways. You had better drink that before it gets cold."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah..." he said getting the cup and taking a small sip. "So...what are you doing here anyways?"

"Me?" Veneciano asked pointing to himself. "Well Arthur told me to come get you."

Francis and Alfred turned to look at him in shock.

"WHAT?"

Veneciano nodded and smiled. "Yep. Something about you opening your present in your summer home? I..."

Alfred was already up and running towards the door. Whipping out his cell phone he hurriedly dialed Arthur's number wanting an explanation for all of this.

RING! RING!

Kiku looked over at the cell phone that was buzzing on the kitchen counter. He hesitated seeing that it was Alfred's number on the screen. Suddenly the ringing stopped. One missed call appeared on the phone. He let out a sigh of relief. Just as he was turning away to walk back outside the phone rang again.

"Moshi? Moshi?" He said slightly nervously though trying to stay calm.

"Kiku? Is that you? What are you doing answering Arthur's phone?" Alfred asked ignoring the fact that France and Italy were still following him.

"Ah...well you see. I..." Kiku started but shook his head realizing who he was talking to.

"Never mind, that doesn't matter. Where's Arthur?" he demanded to know.

"I don't think I am at liberty to tell you that. But I will tell you..."

"Where is Arthur?" he asked again except this time more directly. Kiku sighed seeing the dilemma rising before him. He couldn't tell him for fear of ruining the surprise and upsetting Arthur, among other people at the party. But he didn't want to lie to him either. "Hold one moment please," he said before walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

Turning around Arthur felt the presence behind him and raised an eyebrow. Seeing his arm outstretched he grabbed the phone and looked at the number with a sigh. "Yes?"

"Where the hell have you been all day? And what have you been doing? Do you KNOW what day it is?" Alfred yelled even though he was glad to just hear his voice, even if over the phone.

"It's about time you called me. I was starting to worry. And what the bloody hell are you screaming for?" Arthur answered coolly.

"Like I said where have you been? I've been waiting around for hours and yet this is the first time I've heard from you...ALL DAY! What do you have to say to that?"

"Happy Birthday," he said softly and leaned against the back of the couch noticing that Kiku had gone back to tending to his duties outside.

Alfred was speechless for the moment. He was definitely angry at him and yet...there was something in his heart that was telling him to get there. And be with him. Fast. "Where are you?"

"You're house. Didn't Veneciano tell you? I've been waiting here for you all day."

"WHAT! Francis told me that you were going to meet me there! At his restaurant!"

"And you didn't think to call me to confirm this?" he said grinning a little, loving the feeling of being in control.

"No...I..." he sighed. "I guess I didn't. But...why didn't YOU call me?"

"I figured you would call me eventually. That or...you would come home." he said honestly.

"I'm on my way. Don't...don't leave." he said hanging up the phone. 'Though after wards he realized that Arthur wasn't the only one at his house. Was there...no...it couldn't be.

Arthur hung up the phone and sighed glad that he had gotten himself out of that one. Walking into the kitchen he bumped into someone, almost knocking the phone into the "vodka punch" bowl.

Ludwig turned around and sighed looked down at Arthur with a slightly annoyed face. "There you are. Where do I put these?" he asked holding up the cans of beer and the sausage dip.

"So you did decide to bring something after all. I knew you weren't a total ass," Arthur laughed and looked over at him pointing to the empty kitchen counter.

"Yeah. So did you talk to Veneciano?" he asked trying to keep his laugh from coming out.

"I did," Arthur said calmly. "And he's coming with France and Alfred. Thanks for the suggestion," he said patting his shoulder before walking back over to the fridge. "So no worries. You can go to the back yard and enjoy yourself."

Germany turned around raising an eyebrow at him and growled under his breath mumbling.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for how all of this was turning out. Walking out to the back of the house he walked over to the snack table and picked up a handful of chips, aka french fries, and began eating them.

"I assume everything is going according to plan?" a deep voice came from behind him.

Turning around quickly he looked up to see the tall Russian behind him. "Oh. Um yeah it is. Are you enjoying yourself?" He said looking him up and down slowly. He was shirtless and dripping wet.

Ivan smiled and nodded placing a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Da. I have to admit you know how to through a party. It's only a shame that the birthday boy isn't here yet. I sure hope...nothing happened To HiM."

Arthur looked up at Ivan nervously and smiled. "Heh...heh...of course not. He's on his way now. As a matter of fact, let me go stand by the door and..." He then walked away and towards the front of the house.

"How was I supposed to know? I was only going by what HE told me!" Francis said to Alfred trying to explain himself. "Please Alfred you have to believe me..."

Alfred smiled and looked back at him. "Fine. But only because you were able to get us here so quickly," he said seeing his house coming into view. Running up to the door he reached out to open the door when it opened for him.

Arthur looked up to see Alfred standing there in front of him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well," he started. "About time you got here."

Alfred smiled and hugged him tightly. "You big jerk. How come you didn't just tell me you were here?"

Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him through the living room and the party supplied and food stocked kitchen.

Alfred looked around the kitchen as he was being dragged towards the backyard. "Wha-where did all of that come from?"

Arthur continued to drag him and opened the back door. Pushing him to the front, he smiled when he walked around him to look at his face.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they looked over to see him appear on the back porch.

Alfred couldn't even blink. Speak. Anything. He smiled and looked over to the crowd nodding. "Thank you...all of you for...for doing this."

Kiku then walked over to him and shook his head. "No. This was all Igirisu-san's idea. We just came along to make it better is all."

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. This whole time he had thought that everyone had forgotten his birthday. But they were all here waiting to surprise him. He couldn't be happier.

Arthur walked back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see that Alfred had begun to hug him.

"Thank you."

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "No need to thank me. Look just..." He then looked to the fridge and opened it up after slipping out of his grasp. "Let me." He said pulling out the whipped cream can from earlier.

Alfred looked at it and then looked to Arthur. "Let you...let you what?"

Arthur smiled and walked over to him shaking the can, squirting a line on his cheek. "See what it's like," he started and reached up licking it off of his cheek. "On you."

Alfred grinned and took the can sticking it in his back pocket. "If you say so," he said picking up Arthur and walking towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

"But...what about the party? They are all here for you," Arthur pointed it out.

Alfred looked over to him and shrugged. "It's my party. And I will do whatever or whoever I want. Besides. We'll be back in time for the fireworks. I'm sure they won't even notice we're gone." He said continuing up the stairs.

Germany walked into the kitchen to get a beer and bent down seeing the trail of whipped cream squirts leading up the stairs. "Wha- why is there," he scooped up a dab and smelled it. "Peppermint chocolate?"

Francis, leaning against the door frame, grinned and thought back to earlier that day. "Trust me Ludwig. It's just best not to follow it." He said patting his shoulder. "As for the alcohol. I think we'll all be needing a few tonight." He said grabbing a bin and walking with him back outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Look out for chapter two! Entitled Sweet Cocoa Tiramisu. Coming Soon!


	2. Sweet Cocoa Tiramisu

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...but I do love them!

A special thanks to Hidakazu-sensei, my editor Hoshiko and the people at Coffee-Mate for giving me these delicious ideas. :)

* * *

Sweet Cocoa Tiramisu

"I assure you nothing will stand in my way of getting this document signed my Queen," the thick British accent whispered into the telephone. The strong smell of bleach filled his nostrils as he waited for the cleaning maid to finish in the hotel bathroom.

"Good. I expect no less from you Arthur," the royal voice on the receiving end said confidently. "Until next time."

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was here in Milan, Italy again. But Alfred insisted they come here together as a return thank you for throwing him a surprise birthday party.

Little did he know he would be on assignment as well as trying to keep the American entertained. This was going to be tough, especially since it was Milan's fashion week. Most of the European and Asian countries were going to be here, which was good for him because there was one in particular he needed to meet with.

He walked over to the bathroom after the maid had taken her leave and opened the door. He took his shirt off slowly and threw it down by the door. Looking into the shining mirror, he sighed and shook his head. "Oh Alfred..."

"Yes Arthur?" Alfred smiled as he wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror. He pushed some of his wet bangs out of his face and flexed his muscles. "What was that? You like when I flex like this?" He turned and bent over showing off his abs. "Or how about this?"

The bathroom door opened and Matthew raised an eyebrow as the escaping heat fogged up his glasses. "Do I want to know who it is you're talking to?"

Alfred laughed a bit embarrassed and shook his head, wrapping his towel around his waist quickly. "Uh...it's nothing. I was just practicing my speech."

"Speech?" Matthew asked as he walked by him and over to the sink, grabbing his tooth brush. "For what?"

"Well everyone knows that New York is the number one capital of fashion. I mean, come on Matt, you of all people should know that they are going to ask _my_ people's opinion on these designers."

Matthew rolled his eyes and laughed turning on the faucet. "And how do you propose you are going to see Arthur during all this chaos? Shouldn't you have waited until another weekend when you are free?"

Alfred gave him a look and shook his head. "I don't think so. After all, I am the master of multitasking," he said picking up his boxers in one hand and dialing Arthur's room number in the other.

"Good Morning America?" Francis asked as he turned up the television and raised an eyebrow. "How is it even possible to get this broadcast station here?"

Arthur shrugged as he tied his tie around his neck and looked to the phone. "I don't know. But can you answer that for me?"

Francis set the remote down and walked over to the hotel phone by the bed. He sat down on the edge and picked up the cordless smiling. "_Oui_?"

"Francis? What are you doing in there? And why are you speaking French?" Alfred questioned defensively.

"_Mon Ami,_ calm yourself. It is too early in the morning for you to be this flustered," he said oozing his French charm into every word.

"Put Arthur on the phone," Alfred demanded.

"I don't think so. He's busy getting dressed right now. I wouldn't want to be the one to disturb him," he grinned.

"Fine then I will just come to him!" Alfred said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked straightening his tie.

"Oh...no one." Francis shrugged as there was a knock on the door.

Arthur went over to the door and opened it. "Oh, breakfast is here," he said pulling the cart on wheels into the room.

"Well let me see," Francis said, walking over to the cart. "Orange juice, milk, eggs," he started to list.

"You do realize you can get your own breakfast in your own room," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Chocolate?" Francis interrupted lifting up the small plate. "I suppose Feliciano wants us to be more than just awake for his show."

"Wait, what do you mean chocolate?" Arthur asked looking over before grabbing the menu off of the tray, reading it aloud. "Sweet cocoa tiramisu."

* * *

"Looks delicious," Alfred grinned and took Arthur's hand in his. He grabbed one of his fingers and dipped it into the pudding like dessert. "Don't you think?"

Arthur's face turned as red as the tablecloth. "What are you talking about?" he asked pulling his finger out of the pudding.

Before he could wipe it off, Alfred grabbed Arthur's finger and placed it to his lips. "Oh you act as if you don't know," he grinned seductively and licked the cocoa off of his finger.

A shiver went up his spine as he watched Alfred put his finger in his mouth. The warm moist feel of his tongue was almost too much for him to bear. He quickly looked away and pulled his finger out of Alfred's mouth. The cool breeze reminded him of the little tease that he had just received.

"Come now, Alfred. We can't do this here. Not with all these people around," Arthur said looking over the back side of the booth.

"Don't worry. I told them not to come over unless we flag them down. They know how much I like my privacy when I'm with you," Alfred smiled walking his fingers up Arthur's leg.

Arthur wanted to scoot away from him. Tell him to stop and wait until they got home or at least to the car. But his body refused to move. Almost as if he was stuck there.

He watched as those fingers paused right at the top of his thigh. He looked up to meet Alfred's eyes. Those light blue orbs staring him down with want and lust. How could he resist? How could he... "Alfred..."

"Doesn't it just turn you on? The risk of being caught?" he asked leaning closer to Arthur's lips. "The thought of licking that cocoa off of my toned body," he bribed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Arthur couldn't deny that what it he was requesting sounded awfully tempting. He reached his hand out and grabbed the bowl of pudding. "You make a very convincing argument."

Alfred nodded and leaned Arthur back slowly until his head was resting on the soft cushion of the booths seat. "I know I do," he said taking the pudding out of Arthur's hand and sticking his finger in. "Now do you want to decorate before you eat me or what?"

"Alfred," he said pulling the cocoa covered finger out of the pudding and running it down Alfred's cheek. "Alfred..." he whispered as he wrapped his arm around his neck to pull him on top of him.

* * *

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled shaking his brother's shoulders a bit. "Snap out of it! You're going to catch cold standing around like that."

Alfred shook his head and sat the small plate down before grabbing the rest of his clothes. "Right. I have to hurry."

"Hurry?" Matthew asked. "For what? Breakfast just got here."

"I have to save Arthur. Who knows what kinds of things Francis could be trying to do to him in there."

"Francis? What do you mean? I sent him down there to make sure that Arthur was awake," Matthew said innocently.

"MATT! Are you for me or against me here?" he yelled, sloppily throwing on his collar shirt as he rushed towards the door. He swung the door opened quickly and suddenly stopped as something was blocking the way.

"I suggest you watch where you're going," the icy voice spoke softly.

Alfred looked up to see none other than Ivan standing in the hallway. He scrambled to button his shirt up and look down both ways of the hall for the nearest elevator.

"I see you're prepared," Ivan raised an eyebrow, noticing that Alfred was less than ready to go out into public. "You do realize you don't have on shoes?"

"I do. Thank you for the update, commentator." He grinned and brushed by him as he spotted the elevator sign.

"Well then where do you think you're going?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I don't think that's any of your concern now is it?" Alfred smiled pushing the down button.

"It is when you are walking around acting so suspiciously," Ivan retaliated and took a step towards him.

"Suspicious? Why would Alfred think I'm suspicious?" Francis asked looking to Arthur as he finished off the orange juice. "An innocent fellow like _moi_ has no reason to be accused of being..."

Arthur burst out laughing at the load of bull shit that Francis managed to even get out of his mouth. "Right. If you're innocent then I'm the new Pope!"

"The new Pope?" the deep voice asked from the entry way. "I imagined you looking a lot...older."

"I had a feeling you would show up, Ludwig," Francis said walking over to him. "Only to support, _non_?"

"Look, just because fashion isn't as prominent in my country as it is in yours doesn't mean I can't appreciate all of the effort being thrown around here," Ludwig said calmly rolling his eyes.

"That still doesn't explain what it is you're doing here in my room," Arthur said stuffing his tie into his vest.

"I came to ask you if you have seen Kiku anywhere around. The representatives from Tokyo were supposed to speak a half an hour ago," Ludwig said a bit concerned. "It's not like him to be this late."

Arthur shook his head. "No, can't say I have." The one person who seemed to be missing was the one he needed to talk to. Just his luck. What else could go wrong today?

Francis shrugged. "Oh I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation as to why he isn't here yet. I mean like you said this _is_ Kiku we're talking about. He wouldn't be late on purpose even if he was invited to an event he loathed."

"I don't care if he's the king of the freaking universe! I don't have to tell him a thing!" Alfred growled as he walked onto the elevator and pressed the button.

Matthew looked over to Ivan and sighed. "I'm sorry about his behavior."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong," Ivan smiled. "Just rest assure when I see him again I won't be So FrIeNdLy!"

Matthew took a step back and closed the door so that there was a nice thick wall between him and the psychotic country. He ran over to the phone and dialed Arthur's room number. He had to warn them of what exactly was going on.

Alfred was about to knock on the door when he heard the phone ringing. It rang for some time until it eventually stopped. "No one must be here," he said to himself as he let his hand fall to his side. He looked over to the breakfast cart that was sitting outside the door. "Did he...not eat anything?"

Reaching over to lift the tray he saw only two things missing. The orange juice was gone, and the bowl of tiramisu that was supposed to be in the dessert spot. He picked up the empty bowl and raised an eyebrow. The tracks left in the bowl where thin. Left not from a spoon but...from a finger.

A grin came to Alfred's face as he took a whiff of the Italian dessert, his hand unknowingly going for the last scoop.

* * *

"Stop," Arthur said shaking his head. Both their shirts were already off and he looked down at Alfred's hands that were playing with his pant zipper.

"What? Are you not happy with me?" Alfred asked putting on that puppy dog face that Arthur couldn't resist.

"I just can't believe you are actually okay with doing this here," Arthur said looking over his shoulder at the wall of the booth and blushing.

"I don't care where I am. As long as I'm with you then," he reached down to stroke Arthur's cheek. "Then I am more than okay."

Arthur smiled a little and sighed. "I can't believe you sometimes," he said taking Alfred's hand and kissing it softly. "But you have to promise me that you'll be quiet."

Alfred laughed a little and leaned over Arthur looking down at his petite body with hunger. "If I remember correctly," he whispered as he bent down to press his lips against Arthur's neck. "You're the one...who screams for me."

Arthur ran his hands down Alfred's back and smiled. "You would only like for that now wouldn't you?" he asked slipping his hands down the front of Alfred's pants.

"You ask as if you don't already know the answer," Alfred grinned and pulled Arthur's pants off with ease.

Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's hardened shaft with one hand and grinned. "Should I?" he asked as he pulled it from under the cotton boxers and began to rub the pudding around it.

"I don't know," Alfred moaned at his touch and clenched his fists.

"So I hope...you don't mind getting sticky," Arthur said picking up the bowl of pudding completely.

Alfred watched him with a look of excitement on his face. "Only if you do it right," he teased.

"Oh, you're talking to the master," Arthur whispered trailing the pudding down his chest. He shimmied Alfred's boxers down and kicked them onto the floor.

"Arthur...There is nothing more in this world I want. Then to make you happy."

"Why is that?" he asked, his face burning redder by the second.

"Because," Alfred said playing with the rim of his boxers. "You deserve it."

"Alfred..." he said softly pulling him closer and kissing his lips.

"Arthur," Alfred responded as he began licking down his chest. "Arthur..."

* * *

"ARTHUR! Are you paying attention?" Ludwig's voice echoed in the hallway as his mood was slowly going from pleasant to annoyed.

Arthur snapped out of his day dream and looked over to him nodding his head. "Ah...yes. What were you saying?"

"I was saying if we don't find Kiku soon then you will just have to hurry and go on in his place."

"Me? But I've already done my duties for the ceremony. Why don't you, Ivan or Francis go on?"

Francis grinned taking a sip out of his wine glass. "Because, _Mon Cheri_, I am making my presentation when this is over and moves to Paris. I cannot spoil it here."

Arthur rolled his eyes and whipped out his cell phone. "Fine. Then I guess I will just make a phone call."

Before he could even dial his phone began ringing. He looked down at the number and blinked in shock. "Hello?"

Alfred grinned and leaned against the door. "Hello there. Where are you?"

"I'm in the lobby. Have you seen Kiku?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"No. Why are you looking for him?" Alfred asked curiously.

"You haven't? Well then at least get ready and get down here," Arthur said about to hang up.

Alfred slightly panicked. "Wait!" he said quickly.

"What?"

"I think he's right here! Yeah...hey Kiku!" he lied and pretended to be running.

"You found him? Where are you?" Arthur asked a bit relieved.

Alfred winced. He didn't like to lie to him. But there was no other way to get him up there without a valid excuse. "I'm down the hall from your room. He's going to use the restroom but wants you to come up. Hurry."

Arthur nodded and hung up the phone. "I think he's upstairs. Or at least that's what Alfred tells me."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to believe him?"

Arthur stopped mid step. "Why shouldn't I? He wouldn't lie to me."

Ludwig shrugged. "Kiku is his friend. I don't see why he wouldn't know where he was."

Francis turned and went back to his glass. "Whatever you say."

Arthur shook his head and headed towards the elevator. By the time he got up to the floor where his room was he figured Kiku should be out of the bathroom. He walked around the corner to see Alfred leaning against the wall. "Well?"

"Well what?" Alfred asked smoothly.

"Where is he?"

Alfred shrugged. "Still in the bathroom I guess. He wasn't looking too well."

Arthur sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Alfred reached out and took his arm pulling him into an embrace. "You didn't ask," he said softly before planting a kiss on his lips.

Arthur was in a bit of shock at first but then shook his head and pushed away from him. "What are you doing? Do you realize how many important people are here right now? We don't have time to joke around!"

"Who said anything about joking around?" Alfred smiled picking up the bowl that had the left over tiramisu in it.

Arthur looked to what was in his hand and then looked up into Alfred's eyes. "You didn't..."

"No. It was already eaten by the time I got here," Alfred said truthfully.

"You lied to me!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred blinked and watched him closely. "What?"

"You don't know where Kiku is! Do you?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I do! I said he was in the bathroom and..."

"Oh really? Kiku's room isn't even on this floor! Is it?" Arthur asked shaking his head. "You would know wouldn't you? You are his best friend after all."

"What are you getting at? So I may have told a tiny fib. Big deal! I wanted to see you before we were separated for the entire day!"

"And maybe for good reason," Arthur said turning around to leave.

Alfred reached into Arthur's back pocket and grabbed the room key. He opened the door that led to Arthur's room and pulled him inside.

"Hey! What are you...?" Arthur started but before he could even finish, his back had hit the bed.

"Please Arthur...just let me be with you. For a minute. That's all I ask," Alfred said looking down at him practically begging.

Arthur looked away and sighed. "I can't believe this is happening right now," he said softly looking up at him with a small smile. "I can't believe you."

"Yes I don't believe it either," Kiku said softly and held his stomach.

"We found him in the bathroom," Matthew sighed shaking his head.

"He seemed really sick," Ivan added in as he took a seat in a lobby chair.

"I'm usually really good with sweets but...there was something about that tiramisu that upset my stomach. I do apologize," Kiku bowed.

Ludwig shook his head. "No don't apologize. I'm sure when Feliciano hears about your unfortunate morning he'll forgive you in no time."

Kiku smiled and laughed a little. "Well that's good to know. I just hope I didn't ruin the show."

"That reminds me, if you're down here then where is Arthur? He went looking for you," Francis said curiously.

"He went looking for me?" Kiku asked surprised.

"Yes. He said that Alfred spotted you upstairs. So Arthur went rushing up," Ludwig explained.

"Upstairs? But I haven't seen either of them all morning. I've been in the lobby bathroom since dawn," Kiku admitted embarrassingly.

Francis laughed and shook his head. "I knew it! I knew he was lying just to get Arthur to come up there!"

Ludwig sighed, a vein popping out the side of his head. "I swear sometimes I want to punch Alfred for his stupid, selfish thoughts."

"Join the club," Ivan grinned.

"I'm going to go get them," Ludwig said running towards the stairs. He was so mad he had to work off his steam by taking the steps instead of pacing in front of the elevator. But the time he reached the floor he huffed his way over to the entrance.

Just as he was about to knock he realized something sticky was all over the door handle. Three bowls sat outside and looked to be empty. "This can't be..." he picked up the bowl and sniffed it.

"Tiramisu," Francis grinned casually walking over to him. "I swear those two just don't know when to control themselves."

Ludwig held the bowl away from him when he heard that comment. He put the bowl down as a look of disgust came to his face. "I shouldn't have asked."

Francis handed him his handkerchief and laughed. "You have a knack for catching them in the act, don't you?" he teased and lead him towards the elevator. "Come on. Let's leave them be."

* * *

(Hope you enjoyed~ Please review! Look out for the next chapter titled Strawberry Crimean Cream!)


	3. Strawberry Crimean Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...but I do love them!

A special thanks to Hidekazu-sensei, my editor Hoshiko, and the people at Coffee-Mate for giving me these delicious ideas :)

Authors Note: Since the last chapter had only foreplay in it and next to no smut, I have decided to dedicate this chapter entirely to the smut. But don't worry the other characters will return in future chaps. :)

* * *

Strawberry Crimean Cream

"It will be a piece of cake. I can assure you of that," the low British accent whispered into the receiver and gave a slight sigh. "Well that's what I'm here for. If you need anything else just call me."

With that Arthur walked back to his seat as the jet was preparing to land. He looked over to Alfred and smiled holding up a bandanna. "Here you are love."

Alfred grinned and shook his head. "I still can't believe you won't tell me where we're going. As if I hadn't figured out it was nowhere in Europe or North America. Considering how long we've been on this aircraft."

Arthur shook his head and began blind folding him. "I'm sorry. You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"Well at least this time we are alone and don't have to worry about getting interrupted," Alfred grinned. "So I guess I don't mind being blindfolded or tied up."

Arthur laughed and tied the last loop. "Well you might be in luck this weekend."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Arthur grinned sitting back and buckled up as the city outside of the window came into view. "Oh...you'll see."

They exited the aircraft and Alfred used his ears and nose to help him figure out where they were. The language, the accents, and the smell of the food was the main key here. "Are we...in Russia?" he asked after hearing the announcement over the intercom.

Arthur laughed and untied the bandana. "Well aren't you just sharp?" he teased and nodded. "Welcome to Sochi, Russia."

Alfred walked out of the front "special" terminal and looked out the large glass windows. The skyline of the resort city was breath taking as it over looked the vast waters of the Black Sea and bordered the Caucasus Mountains.

"I take it this is your first time here?" Arthur asked as he took Alfred's hand and led him towards the security area. The limo was waiting for them on the other side and Arthur did his best to get them both away from the airport without being seen by the press.

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled as they headed off towards the city. "No I haven't. But I was going to have soon due to the Winter Olympics being held here soon." Alfred then narrowed his eyes a bit and looked over to Arthur. "Wait a second. Is that what we are here for? You wanting to get some sort of information on the upcoming Olympics?"

Arthur looked over to Alfred quickly and shook his head. "What? No, what would make you think that?" he asked nervously. Of course if Alfred were to find out that this was the reason they were there then he would be pissed for sure.

"Well then why else would you bring me all the way to Russia? I mean...you don't even like it here. You told me yourself," Alfred asked growing even more suspicious as the ride towards the shopping center went on.

Arthur could have sworn this would have been easier if they didn't already have such close relations with Ivan himself. It was hard enough getting clearance into Russian airspace without Ivan finding out. "Listen, if I tell you the real reason will you promise me that you will enjoy the time that I have set up for us here?"

Alfred crossed his arms and looked to him a bit disappointed and shrugged. "Depends on what it is you are going to tell me."

Arthur looked away from him and out the window. "There is a tea plantation that is grown in this area that...that I want to try first hand."

Alfred watched him carefully and then shook his head smiling. "Is that all? You just wanted to come try some tea fresh so that you wouldn't have it shipped to you in a bag?" He then laughed. "HA! Well if that's the case, drink you're little heart out."

Arthur secretly let out a sigh of relief. What he said wasn't a complete lie, but that wasn't the main reason they were there either.

"Man I'm starving," Alfred groaned placing his hand on his stomach. "Want to stop and get some good ol' authentic Russian food?"

Glad that the subject had completely changed, Arthur nodded and told the driver to pull over. "Sure, as long as they have the right kind of tea in this place."

Alfred laughed and opened the car door once the car stopped. "You and your tea time. You know, when I found out that Ivan had that in his home as well I was way more than surprised."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I told you that I wasn't the only one who did it. I can't believe you are so shocked about this."

Alfred shook his head. "No. I can't believe that someone else actually takes time out of the day to make sure to have that stuff."

Arthur got out of the car after Alfred, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. And like you eating hamburgers and fast food isn't an odd obsession."

Alfred grinned. "Hey. I've been dieting really well the past few years," he said flexing his biceps. "You know you want to touch them. Go on...touch them!"

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "I thought you were hungry."

Alfred turned to face the restaurant and smiled. "You're right! Let's go inside!" he said pulling Arthur into the building.

They took their seats and, after ordering, Arthur looked over to the dessert menu. He was just about to reach for it when Alfred grabbed onto it and opened it up. "I thought you wanted tea after dinner. Not sweets."

Arthur snatched the dessert menu from Alfred's hands and grumbled. "Well what do you propose I have with the bloody tea? Air?"

Alfred laughed and ran his foot up Arthur's leg under the table. "You are so cute when you're all pissy."

Arthur looked up at him and then back down to the menu. "Well I know you're going to want something so do you want me to tell you what they have?"

Alfred ran his foot further up Arthur's leg. "I can read you know."

"Yes, but I don't want you just picking out something random and then getting sick like our last trip," Arthur said shivering at the memory.

"Hey, I thought it was tuna! You can't tell me that color didn't look like tuna color!" Alfred pouted as their food came. "You know I wish you wouldn't remember _everything_ we did."

Arthur held his fork just inches away from his mouth and smiled. "But I like remembering every moment I spend with you."

Alfred held his spoon in his mouth as he looked into Arthur's eyes. He smiled slowly and blushed looking back down at his bowl of soup. "Do...do you really mean that?"

Arthur reached his hand over to touch Alfred's and he nodded. "Of course I do. The good, the bad, even the unfortunately stupid times. They are all precious memories to me." He smiled to him. "You know why?"

Alfred blushed even more and shook his head slowly. "No...why?"

"Because I have the most memories with you...than I do with any other person on this planet. And for me...that means and says a lot. Considering you aren't even that old."

Alfred took another bite of his soup and smiled widely. "You're trying to butter me up for something aren't you?"

Arthur looked a little shocked and laughed. "What? No! Can't I compliment you and actually mean it? I honestly said what was on my heart just then."

Alfred flipped his hand over and held Arthur's hands softly. He gave it a small squeeze before finally looking into his eyes again. "Well good. Because I feel exactly the same way. I may not have seen you everyday like I did Matthew or Mexico, but I always looked forward to seeing your face. Even when I left to do some growing on my own and become my own nation. Deep down...I wanted you to be the one to recognize me. I didn't care about anyone's opinion about me. All I cared about was seeing that ship over the horizon, and seeing you walk through my door."

"Al..." Arthur whispered as he blushed furiously and shook his head taking his hand back. "Cut it out! We can't sit here all day and eat cold soup. We have to get our desserts and get out of here. I think they're closing soon."

Alfred continued to stuff his face. "Alright," he said in between slurps. "Anything look good to you?"

Arthur smiled and scanned over the desserts menu. "Hm...how about this?" he wondered, lying the menu flat down and pointing to the picture. "The strawberry Crimean cream."

Alfred looked at it over his bowl and licked the soup from his lips. "Looks good. Want to take it to go?"

Arthur looked at the clock on the wall and nodded as he called the waiter over and ordered it to be packed up. "Al..." he said softly as he waited for the waiter to come back. "Did...did you mean all of those things that you said earlier?"

Alfred stood up and stretched as he took the Take-Out box. "Of course I did. I thought you would know that already."

Arthur looked to him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. "Well as long as you keep that same cute attitude of yours then I don't think you have to worry about me not coming back."

Alfred poked Arthur's cheek as they exited the restaurant together. "Good. Because even if you told me to leave you alone...I don't think I would be able to."

Arthur sighed. "Somehow I think that statement is going to come back to haunt me."

"Don't you mean bite you in the ass?" Alfred asked opening the limo door.

"That would be something you would say," Arthur replied while trying to hide his laugh.

"And do," Alfred grinned getting in the limo after him.

Arthur blinked and motioned for the driver to continue to the hotel.

"So...what do you want to do when we get back to the hotel?" Alfred asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Anything. Maybe a nice warm bath, sit on the balcony and watch the sun set...and then," he started.

"Cuddle next to me? Naked? Preferably with this tasty dessert on top of you?" Alfred grinned.

"Yeah. We'll see," Arthur smiled.

When they arrived at the hotel, check-in was done quickly and they were shown to their room. Alfred immediately ran over to the balcony of the suite and opened the door as the sun was already beginning to set. "Artie...you gotta come see this."

Arthur was in the middle of taking off his shirt when he decided to pull it completely off and toss it onto the bed. He walked over to the balcony and smiled. "The sunset really is beautiful no matter where you're watching it."

Alfred grinned as he looked him up and down nodding. "You are beautiful. No matter what you're wearing."

Arthur blushed furiously and furred his eyebrows. "That's not what I said!" he huffed and began making his way back into the room.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist from behind and pulled him closer to keep him from walking away. "I know," he whispered into his ear. "But that's just what I wanted you to hear."

Arthur's face flushed a bright red as he squirmed out of his grasp and walked further into the room. "Well you said it so are you happy?" he asked reaching to grab his shirt off the bed.

Alfred crept up behind Arthur and pushed him down onto the bed.

Arthur plopped down and turned his head around in confusion. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Alfred smiled. "Did I mention I love the way you get all riled up and angry?" he asked softly and began to climb on top of him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur asked as Alfred took the shirt from his hand.

"Weren't you the one who said I could be tied up and blindfolded at some point on this trip?" Alfred reminded.

Arthur looked up at him and laughed a little. "Well aren't we impatient?" he asked pulling Alfred's shirt over his head. He carefully ran his hand over those well toned biceps and grinned widely. "And I thought you were going to eat dessert before we go on with this."

Alfred licked his lips and bent down next to Arthur's ear. "I already have some right in front of me," he whispered and began nibbling on his ear.

Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's hair and pulled his lips closer to him. "Is that so? Do you think...of me as your dessert?"

Alfred lifted his head and nodded slowly. "Or else I wouldn't be suggesting that you were now would I?"

Arthur pushed Alfred from behind him and pinned him down under him. He licked his lips and straddled his waist. "Well it's too bad that I'll be the one getting the dessert tonight."

Alfred looked up at him and laughed a little. "So you think you can take me, huh?"

Arthur quickly reached over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his tie. He then tied both of Alfred's hands together and pinned them back down over his head. "There. I think I am fully capable of taking you now."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and shrugged looking away from him. "Well I guess now all I need to hope for is that you won't bore me."

Arthur growled a little. "Was that a challenge?"

"Take it as you will, love," he mocked and grinned widely.

Arthur pushed himself off of Alfred and quickly stripped all of his pants off. "Oh I will take it," he said before pulling the rest of his and Alfred's clothes off. "With cream."

Alfred looked to him a bit confused before he realized what he was talking about. "You're going to eat MY dessert?"

Arthur nodded and grabbed the dessert take out box. "Not just eat it. Eat it off of you," he said as he opened the box slowly.

"That's cruel. I was really looking forward to that too."

"Oh I might let you have a taste." Arthur smiled. "That is if you behave yourself."

Alfred adjusted his hands to rest under his head and nodded. "I'm ready."

Arthur took the plastic spoon out of the wrapper and began scooping the toppings onto Alfred's chest, smoothing the whipped cream and strawberry glaze down his rock hard abs. "It's looking yummy already."

Alfred could feel himself hardening just from watching. That and the toppings were still a bit cold. "Well what are you waiting for? Give it a try."

Arthur licked his lips seductively as he looked into Alfred's eyes. Those deep blue pools of warmth and love only made him want to continue until he had given him the satisfaction he deserved. He leaned over licking up from his navel until he made his way to Alfred's lips, in which he planted a passionate kiss.

Alfred could taste the strawberry on Arthur's lips and it only made him go wilder. "Mmm...that is good."

Arthur nodded and kissed his cheek before reaching for the spoon again. "But I'm only getting started," he said as he began continued to spoon the rest of the toppings over Alfred's chest. "And don't forget the glaze," he grinned and rubbed it up and down Alfred's hardened shaft.

Alfred closed his eyes and moaned under his breath at the touch of his lubricated hand on him. He looked down to see Arthur's evil gleam in his eyes. He knew what that meant. He was serious.

Arthur leaned over and began licking the glaze from in between Alfred's thighs. He continued on until he reached the tip of his hardened self before he fully engulfed it in his mouth.

Alfred bit his lower lip to suppress the loud moan he was about to yell out as he slowly lifted his hips up higher to go deeper into Arthur's mouth. Arthur grabbed onto the base and began rubbing up and down, his tongue dancing around the top causing Alfred to squirm at his every movement. He loved being in control. Usually, Alfred was the one that was making him do all the moaning, squirming and blushing. But now it was his turn; to remind him just how good of a lover he was.

"A-Arthur~" he gasped as his toes began to curl against the bed sheet.

Arthur looked up at him and could do nothing but smile. His face was flushed, his eyes were filled with lust and his body was glistening from the sexy sweat and glaze. In an instant Arthur pushed himself up and was now hovering over Alfred's body, his hands on either side of his head and his hips teasingly rubbing against his.

Alfred took in a deep breath feeling the cool air from his hard-on being released from Arthur's mouth, but it was quickly replaced with the warmth of Arthur's skin rubbing against his own. He let out a sigh as he bucked his hips into Arthur's causing their members to rub together. "A-Arthur..."

"Yes...love?" he asked looking down at him. The light from the sunset shone over his back, giving him a heavenly glow.

"I...I love you," Alfred managed to slip out before lifting his arms to wrap his tied up hands behind Arthur's head pulling him down so that their bodies were lying directly on top of one another. The sweet strawberry taste only made the passionate kiss that much more delicious to him.

Arthur ran his hand down Alfred's side and lifted himself up a bit. His tip was teasing the outside of Alfred's entrance.

"W-wait..." Alfred pleaded before moving to sit up. "Let...let me have some of you before you finish with me."

Arthur thought for a moment and saw the half of the dessert that was left in the box. "Fine, but do it tied up."

Alfred grinned. "You say it as if it would be hard."

Arthur laughed a little and lay back on the bed. "Then go ahead and have a taste."

Alfred reached his hands over to the box and skillfully grabbed the spoon that was lying at the bottom. He then began carefully scooping a trail of glaze right down the middle of Arthur's body. "This looks about right."

Arthur laughed again and shook his head. "You are such a freak."

"Look who's talking," he said holding up his tied hands before bending over and giving him a lick straight down the line.

Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine while the tongue was racing down. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again to watch him.

Alfred grabbed onto him and slid his sticky member inside of his mouth. "Mmm..." he smiled at the taste of the dessert mixed with the wetness in his mouth.

Arthur closed his eyes again and moved his hips up against him slightly. "Ahh...Al..."

Alfred continued bobbing his head up and down, slowly quickening his pace before he sat up straight. Arthur's face was red as a beet. The look in his eyes were dangerous and Alfred knew that he was about to get it.

Arthur shot up and pushed Alfred back on his back before pushing himself into him quickly.

Caught by surprise, Alfred let out a loud moan as soon as his head hit the bed. "Ahhh! Ar-thur!"

Arthur continued to thrust himself in and out of him as he kept Alfred's hands pinned above his head. He had gone beyond the point of wild. He was ready to rock him silly. Alfred panted as he slid his hands down Arthur's waist while using his feet to rest on his small soft butt cheeks. The thought of those cheeks made him smile and use that strength to roll Arthur over so that he was on top of him now.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Arthur whispered trying to catch his breath.

"Having more," Alfred answered as he slid his hands out of the knot and grabbed a hold of Arthur's waist. Looking down at him, Alfred slid himself into him and let out a moan of pleasure. He didn't know how this would be possible, but they were always coming up with new ways to keep this bedroom loving interesting.

Arthur could feel him pushing inside of him and he squirmed to keep his own self inside of Alfred. With some awkward adjusting and angling on Alfred's part he was right back to pushing in and out of him.

Alfred could barely contain himself long enough to enjoy the double pleasure. He wanted to release himself all over him. Inside of him. With him. "Ar-rthur!"

Arthur continued to push himself up into him as he felt the warm liquids seeping out. "A-Al I...I think I..." Before he could even finish his sentence, he thrusted one last time and came into him.

Alfred, upon feeling this, pushed himself hard into him before collapsing on top of him. He began gasping for air and looked over at Arthur with a smile. "You know...we are so terrible..."

Arthur laughed a little and began stroking the back of Alfred's neck softly. "Oh? And...why is that?" he asked softly.

"Because. We haven't been in the city for twelve hours and already we've done it."

Arthur laughed again and shook his head. "I suppose you wanted to at least wait until... when exactly?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you would want to wait until we at least did something in the city before we..."

"We went to dinner. That's something right?" Arthur suggested.

Alfred laughed kissing Arthur's lips softly and nodded. "Of course it is. And if I could just do that every day with you...then there is nothing else in this world that I would rather do."

Arthur laid back and let out a sigh of content. "Thank you Alfred. I really...needed this get away."

Alfred shook his head as he drifted off to sleep. "No need to thank me. Because no matter what...I will always run with you."

* * *

(Hope you enjoy the chapter! Look out for my next chapter coming soon!)


End file.
